


Anthropologist Squared

by cinder1013



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Blair Getting in Trouble Again, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one curly haired anthropologist can get into lots of trouble, imagine what two can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthropologist Squared

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while Don't Ask/Don't Tell was still in effect.
> 
> I know Daniel's hair wasn't curly like Blair's, but it had a little curl to it.

"How much trouble can two anthropologists get into?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Uh, no."

Which was the least strange conversation Jack thought he'd had all day. Who'd have thought that accompanying Daniel to Cascade Washington for a professional meeting could land them in the thick of a gang war/drug bust anyway. But Daniel insisted that the only way they were going to understand the people on PM3657, and subsequently rescue Sam and Telc from the latest debacle, was if they talked to this guy, Blair Sandburg who had written a paper on tribal guardians.

The day hadn't begun well. In the interests of saving time Jack had dropped Daniel off at the University while he went to pick up some breakfast for them. Apparently Daniel had found this Professor Sandburg, who it turned out wasn't really a PhD (this was all making his head spin), but worked with the police, but wasn't a cop either… Anyway, Daniel found Sandburg, but so did the drug/gang guys. Jack returned to find an empty office and signs of a scuffle. On the desk were a picture of two men, one big, beefy and blue eyed and other with brown, curly hair, and a note that warned one Detective Ellison that if said gang members so much as smelled a cop Sandburg and his friend were going to be DOA. Playing a hunch Jack called the police station and asked for Detective Ellison.

"Ellison."

"Detective? I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil. I'm standing in Blair Sandburg's office at Rainier University and, umm, I don't know how to tell you this, but Sandburg seems to have been abducted."

There was a pause. "I see. Note?"

"From Cal Fian."

There was a much put upon sigh. "Stay there. I'm coming."

Twenty minutes later several hundred pounds of beefy muscle and sincere blue eyes burst into the room. That narrowed down who the anthropologist was. Were they all curly, brown haired with glasses sliding off the ends of their cute little noses?

"I haven't touched a thing."

"Good." Detective Ellison started nosing around. "Why are you here?"

"Professor Sandburg was meeting with one of my men, a civie named Daniel Jackson. He's missing too."

Ellison sighed even louder, rubbed his face, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, we've got two MIAs, one of them is Sandburg and Cal Fian has got them. Great. Just great. Can I ask what they were meeting about?"

"No."

"Ah." Ellison smiled. "I used to have that kind of clearance you know."

"Yeah, well now you don't."

"Probably not important anyway. These cases are never that complicated. It's not like we're the _X-Files_ or _Homicide_ or something." Ellison continued looking around the room. Suddenly he swooped down and snatched a piece of lint off the floor. "Got it. See this wood fibre?"

"Wood fiber?"

"You said your clearance was high." Ellison's eyes bored into him. Jack swallowed and nodded. "So, this wood fiber is full of water and tar. Whoever took them is from the dock district." Ellison tossed the fiber over his shoulder. "Should have known. They're always from the dock district."

"Who?"

"Whoever."

"Ahhh." Jack attempted to smile and nod. He got as far as the nod. "So, we going or what?"

"I'm going. You're going to find someplace to stay and I'll let you know."

"Not likely. I'm coming along."

"You'll only be in the way."

"I'm a trained officer. I can handle myself."

"I said no." Detective Ellison turned and strode out the door. Jack followed.

"Fine then. I'll just follow you."

"You're a stubborn piece of work, aren't you?"

"That's my man in there, Detective." Jack stood toe to toe with Ellison and stared him right in the eye, daring him to challenge his claim on **his** curly haired anthropologist.

"Fine." Jim lead the way to his truck.

The ride over was silent, so this conversation on the wharf was the first real one they were having.

"How much trouble can two anthropologists get into?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Uh, no." Jack smiled. "It's probably exponential." He smiled. Daniel would be impressed he knew that word.

"Over there." Ellison pointed to a broken and battered building. "I can hear them."

"Hear them?"

"You did read the brief right?"

"Okay, I skimmed it."

"And when your curly haired anthropologist chattered at you nonstop about everything in the known universe about me and Blair?"

Jack crossed his arms and rocked back on his toes. "I might have stopped listening after a bit, yeah. But I'm heavily armed at the moment and if you say they're in there, why not. Sounds as good as anything else. If they're not, well, I'll just shoot you or something. That's what the big, lumbering member of the pair is supposed to do, right?"

"Right." Ellison grinned and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm Jim by the way." He hit two on the speed dial. "Simon? Ellison. We got a situation going down here at the docks. Yeah, Sandburg's in the middle of it. Hey, it's only the second time this week, and this time isn't even his fault. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay. Yeah, wait for you. Right. 33 and Lex. Right." Jim hung up.

"Wait for them?"

"How well armed?"

"Enough."

"Spare?"

"Credentials?"

"Ex-ranger."

"I have something that might suit you." Jack grinned. Opening up the black bag previously slung over his shoulder, he pulled out six smoke bombs, two hand grenades, and two semi-automatic rifles. "I do remember the part where he said you're a great shot."

"Of course you do. Were you planning to fund a small army?"

"Daniel tends to get himself into trouble. I learn not to leave the base without back-up of some kind." They smirked at one another.

"Okay then, we go in fast and low. All but one of them are in the back of the building. Follow me."

"Where are Daniel and Blair?"

"Hard to tell. Somewhere in the center, but it's muffled, maybe a freezer. Now, shut up." Jim darted through the door. There was a distinctive thump and then Jack followed. Guard number one lay against the wall, out cold. They moved slowly through the dank hallways, following Jim's nose and his ears to their anthropologists. Geeze, Jack hadn't thought he could get so worked up over the kid. He ought to have learned by now.

The main room opened out and all of Cal Fian's guards were playing poker and jawing. Jim fired a shot into the air. "We want our curly haired anthropologists and we want them now!" The ruffians grabbed for their guns. Jack threw a smoke bomb and everyone started shooting. When the smoke cleared, only Jim and Jack stood.

"Wow," Jack commented. "That went well." Behind them Simon and the rest of the Cascade PD streamed onto the scene.

"Dammit, Jim," Simon spit out around his cigar. "I told you to wait for us."

"Colonel O'Neil and I felt the situation was in hand, sir."

"You did, did you?"

Jim nodded. Turning, he smiled at his companion. "Shall we go rescue our anthropologists? They're a little frightened right now because of the noise." He cocked his head and smiled slightly. "Blair is telling yours how I always come for him and yours is arguing that you'll get here first. They've got twenty bucks on it. What do you think?"

"We could leave them there."

"Tempting." He cocked his head again. "Really tempting." Then he frowned. "But Blair is scared. I can hear his heart race." He sighed. "We'd better go."

"Right in front of you." Jack shoved his way into the freezer. "Daniel?"

"Jack!"

"Dammit, man! Jim, you just lost me twenty bucks!"

Jim grinned and swept the smaller man up into his arms. "I'll buy you dinner, Chief. That make up for it?"

"I guess," Blair muttered, just before Jim ravished his mouth. Jack and Daniel froze to watch them.

"Why don’t we have that, Jack?" Daniel finally choked out.

"Well, we're in the military and - "

Daniel turned on his heel and walked out.

"Daniel!" Jack ran after him. The lanky man could walk quite a good clip when he wanted to. Jack couldn't catch his arm until they were outside. "Daniel, stop."

"Or, what? Why? Let's just get back to base. Blair has already told me everything I need to know."

Sweeping his curly haired anthropologist into his arms, Jack gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Jack?"

He turned around. Jim and Blair were staring at them, both grinning like cheshire cats. "Is there any way to get them to shut up?"

"More kisses usually work."

"But, Jack," Daniel protested. Jack cut him off with another long kiss. And another. And another. Many more kisses until he was quite sure that Daniel knew exactly whose curly haired anthropologist he was.


End file.
